1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Related Art
As one of ink jet type printers, there is a line head printer equipped with a print head which is called a line head and does not move. The line head printer can considerably improve the print speed. In the line head printer, a print paper curl occurs because a new ink droplet is placed on the print paper before a previously placed ink droplet dries to improve the print speed. In order to suppress the paper curl, a method of reducing an ink hit amount at a position where it is anticipated that the amount of ink placed on the print paper (ink hit amount) is larger than a predetermined amount may be adopted. However, such a method requires estimating the ink hit amount before ink is discharged by driving the line head.
However, the ink hit amount is obtained on the base of on/off information and the weight of ink of a dot for a pixel after producing the final output image data. JP-A-2007-58768 discloses a technique of grasping ink consumption before printing is performed by a user.
According to JP-A-2007-58768, it is possible to recognize normal ink consumption in which the contents of document are not considered before printing. However, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-58768 relates only to the normal ink consumption. Accordingly, in the case of trying to reduce the ink hit amount in order to suppress the curl, it is impossible to perform such reduction of the ink hit amount as long as actual ink hit amount is not grasped. Further, in the line head printer, since the print speed is very high, data processing as well as reduction of the ink hit amount must be performed at high speed.